


Hot Guy

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo just love to teases his boyfriend, this time, he teases Yabu by prasing other guy on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Guy

**Title :** Hot Guy  
 **Type :** Drabble  
 **Pairing :** Inoobu  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Fluff (maybe?), romance  
 **Summary :** Inoo just love to teases his boyfriend, this time, he teases Yabu by prasing other guy on TV.

 

~~  
The lovely couple is watching TV on the living room. Yabu sits on the couch while Inoo is on his lap. Yabu hugs him from behind and resting his chin on Inoo's shoulder while Inoo resting his head to Yabu's shoulder.

 

"Isn't that guy cute?" Inoo says while pointing the TV, there's a blonde guy there.

 

"You like blonde guy?" Yabu raises his eyebrow. He never know his boyfriend likes blonde guy.

 

"No. But that guy is cute, right?" Inoo praising the guy again Yabu gets irritated easily. Well, Yabu is easily to get jealous, especially when it comes about his Kei.

 

"Kei, who would you chose, that guy or me?" Yabu says. He is pretty confident that Inoo will choose him. But as a teaser, Inoo loves to tease.

 

"Hmmmm... I'm not sure~"

 

"WHAT?! What do you mean by not sure?!" Yabu eyes gets widen, he lets go of the hug and stare at Inoo. Inoo giggles.

 

"Well he is cute, handsome, and lovely." Inoo says, definately willing to make Yabu jealous.

 

"Is that so?" Yabu tone gets higher. He glares at Inoo's eyes.

 

"Yes. And he's so hot. See how he do those dances. Aaah~ so hot so true~" Inoo teases for more. Yabu pouts his lips.

 

"So he's hot? And you like him?"

 

"Hmmm... He is real hot. But I don't know. Maybe I like him." Inoo says, it's a lie though, in his eyes Yabu is the hot guy he ever seen. He just want his Yabu gets jealous, becaue jealous Yabu is cute.

 

"Say one more thing about that guy and you're dead." Yabu says. He's really irritated.

 

"He's ..." Inoo about to tease again but seeing his Yabu's hateful eyes, Inoo stops.  
"He's less hot than you~" he continued. Yabu smiles, and kisses Inoo's cheeks.

 

"Of course he is~"

 

"Because... You're the hotest~" Inoo says and kisses Yabu's lips.

 

"Hell yes I am~"

 

~~

 

Hello everyone~  
Thanks for dropping by~  
What do you think about this fic?  
hehehe~  
Please do leave me a comment nee,  
I'll be very please to have one from you~  
and of course,  
 _Thank you so much for reading,_  
I'm really greaful *bow*

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
